Expended Labor
by WrongObsession
Summary: Jane is running late for work.


It's been a good while since I have written anything. But I saw a picture of Sasha Alexander lounging on a bed and all I could think was, 'Wow, she's really attractive.' So I'd been thinking of writing again. It wasn't until one night, drunk me got on tumblr and started writing. Sober me noticed there was a started draft and read it. Drunk me is really good. I figured since it had already been started I might as well finish it. So here it is. Tell me what you think, opinions, advice, critique welcome. Okay, so I don't own them and, you know, stuff.

* * *

Untamed curls rushed around the room in a hurried frenzy. "Maura, have you seen my shirt?"

Doctor Maura Isles watched with amusement as the shirtless tornado known as Jane Rizzoli struggled with her work trousers and boots simultaneously, in an effort to make up for lost time.

"What's wrong with the one you have on? Normally, I am appalled by your fashion sense, but I think I am quite partial to this outfit."

Jane stopped tugging on her slacks, and dropped the boot she had currently been working on with a thud. She turned to look at the woman lounging in bed and arched a suggestive eyebrow at her. Her dirty blonde hair was anything but orderly, her flawless skin was riddled with distinctive red crescents and angry lines and her prim lips were slightly swollen from their earlier workout.

"Jane?" The normally cool detective felt a pit in her stomach start to grow and constrict hungrily. "Jane come back to bed," Maura's voice had been slowly stirring awake a groggy creature that had been peacefully slumbering inside her. "Please?" Jane had to bite her lip to stifle the groan reverberating in her throat. Maura's plea had raised the beast and Jane could feel the beast clawing to get out.

Lunging forward with incredible speed, Jane pinned Maura's body to the bed, grabbed her pretty head roughly, and allowed her lips to seek out that which had teased her most. The only sound to be heard was the resonating strain of heavy breathing circling the otherwise mute bedroom. Eventually Jane had to pull away. She and Maura's lungs immediately expanded with air. Jane couldn't help but stare ardently at Maura's chest as it to rose and fell in rapid succession.

Jane had to go to work today. Today was Monday. Today was a work day. Today was slowly becoming a lost cause as she felt trained fingers making quick work of her wrinkled trousers. "Maura," Jane whined desperately, "I have to go to work today. I left early Friday to go to the ballet with you and unlike some people I can't set my own hours."

Maura was barely listening; Jane was already half undressed and she had just succeeded in undoing the progress Jane had made with her trousers. With skilled digits she slid her hand in the opening, grazing her fingers along damp panties. This time Jane stifle the groan emanating from her throat.

"Work," Maura began, "Is an arbitrary term, something on which exertion or labor is expended."

Jane's slim hips slowly start moving as Maura's fingers deliberately circle the front of her cotton panties.

"And I can guarantee," Maura increased the pressure of her fingers fractionally, causing the detective's arms to give out. "That if you, detective Jane Rizzoli stay in this bed, you'll expend plenty of exertion labor." Maura continued with her pace, even as she heard Jane's already labored breathing elevate.

"Mau-ra," Jane panted into her ear, "Please." Jane had never been beyond begging. Especially when Maura's skilled fingers were involved.

Maura tilted her head and kissed Jane's damp temple. And just when Jane thought she's going to get off, Maura's fingers still. Jane's hips thrust angrily trying to source any form of friction.

"Jane," the way Maura say's Jane's name sounds like butter melting on sizzling pan, "I can't give you want you need until you agree to my terms."

Jane sat up hastily on Maura, with the good doctor's hand still firmly planted in the front of her trousers. Fumbling with her phone she dialed the first number her sex induced mind could remember.

"Frost?! Can't work. Sick? Yeah, sick. Don't care. Tell whoever. Bye." Jane threw her phone as quickly as she had retrieved it and looked expectantly at Maura.

A sly grin slowly spread on Maura's lips as she could already see the rage and sex bubbling up from her detective. "I suppose I can comply with your demands." Maura sat up, forcing Jane into her lap. Her already slick, Maura slipped her fingers past the barrier of Jane's panties and touched her without any restraint. Jane tried to control her hips, but they began to frantically thrust against Maura's well-built hand.

"Oh," was all Jane's foggy mind could compute. Maura smiled and leaned into Jane, tracing the detective's ear with her lips.

"Jane," She murmured softly, "If you keep fucking my hand like that, you'll come all over your good work pants." And as if Maura had planned it, Jane's hips increased their frenzied movement.

Jane's arms were wrapped tightly around Maura's shoulders; there was no finesse with the way she moved. She was literally rubbing to get off. Luckily she had a woman that wanted her to do just that. After one more frantic thrust Jane came on Maura's hand, her panties and on her good work pants.

Maura smiled as she watched the aftershocks coarse through Jane's trim figure.

Later the two of them lay naked in each other's arms. Maura tracing lazy patterns down Jane's midsection.

"Aren't you glad you stayed?"

Jane laughed as she stroked Maura's soft hair. "Well my paycheck might suffer a little, but I think I'll live."

Maura snuggled closer into Jane's embrace mumbling sleepily, "Well worth the missed hours I think."


End file.
